kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
POS timeline
The timeline created by the team of the The Silver Lining and posted on earlier version of their website. It was originally intended to provide background for their game. It has no connection to any other timeline. According to TSL team members BDC and DC most likely stood for "Before Daventry Creation" and "Daventry's Creation". There are a few inconsistencies with regards to certain dates mentioned in manuals, strategy guides, etc. Noteably that the twins are born 1 year after Graham and Valanice wedding (in the official timeline they are born two years after). New Timeline As alluded to in the new issue of The Four Winds. *C.1787 DC Queen Allaria and King Caliphim become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. *1817 DC Alexander and Cassima become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. Old versions Representing older versions of the timeline originally on the TSL website. ;10,000 BDC :Magical Creatures withdraw from our world and form Serenia, in an alternate dimension. ;4,000 BDC (former) The former listed date for the first withdrawal. ;0 DC :Daventry's Creation. ;C. 670 DC :War of the Black Cloak and Silver Cloak Societies. A prophecy is made. ;1570 DC :January ::King Edward the Benevolent and his Queen lived happy together for long years. With the passing of time, they became sad because they had no children to inherit the throne. ;1580 DC :November ::A powerful sorcerer appears to King Edward and his Queen, offering to cast a spell so they can have a child, with the Magic Mirror as his reward. ::The King and Queen retire to their chamber to discus the issue. After seeing an image in the mirror of a new King, they relinquish the mirror to the sorcerer. ;1581 DC :May ::Months passed and the Queen does not conceive a child. :July ::For the first time in 400 years, Daventry loses the harvest to an early autumn rain, because they did not have the mirror to foresee. :December ::Famine strikes Daventry and the Plague attacks. ;1582 DC :January ::The Queen falls ill for three Days. ::On the fourth day, a figure appears to Edward, offering a cure for the Queen in exchange for the Magic Shield of Achilles, which has granted invincibility to Daventry for over 500 years. :February ::King Edward relinquishes the shield, but to no avail. The Queen dies. :October ::The news of the loss of the Shield spreads and Daventry is attacked by armies from other kingdoms, and weakened. ;1587 DC :June ::Years later King Edward saves the Princess Dahlia of Cumberland from fiery wolves. :August ::King Edward and Princess Dahlia get married. :September ::Queen Dahlia, revealed to be a wicked witch, steals the Magic Chest of Gold from Edward. ;January 1589 DC :Without any of the magic treasures, the Kingdom of Daventry grows weaker and weaker. ;1592 DC :July ::King Edward calls on Sir Graham, his bravest Knight, to find the treasures. :August ::Graham's Fairy Godmother appears casting a protection spell on him. ::Hagatha imprisons Valanice in the tower. :November ::Sir Graham retrieves the lost treasures and returns to the Castle of Daventry. :December ::King Edward dies and with his last breath proclaims Sir Graham the new King of the Lands. ;1593 DC :January ::Sir Graham is crowned and becomes King of Daventry. :September ::With the return of the treasures and the new King Daventry grows strong again. ;1594 DC :February ::King Edward appears to Graham in the Magic Mirror. He tells Graham to marry and provide an heir to the kingdom. :March ::A two days long celebration is held to find a potential bride for the King but fails. A vision of the maiden Valanice imprisoned in the tower, appears to Graham in the mirror. Her beauty enchants him. :April :King Graham travels to the land of Kolyma to find his love. :August ::King Graham rescues Valanice from the tower in Kolyma. :September :King Graham and Valanice wed in Kolyma, then return to Daventry. ;1596 DC :December :Queen Valanice gives birth to twins, Rosella and Alexander. 1597 DC :November :Young Prince Alexander is stolen from the royal family by the evil wizard Manannan, and taken to the land of Llewdor. ;1601 DC November :Prince Edgar is stolen from the Lands of Etheria and taken to Tamir, by the evil fairy Lolotte. She turns him into a hunchback and makes him believe he's her son. ;1606 DC :June :A great earthquake rips Daventry apart, destroying many of its landmarks. ;1610 DC :October :A Three-headed Dragon invades Daventry; great walls are constructed to keep the dragon away. ;1597-1613 DC :Alexander is raised as a slave to Manannan, who never reveals to him his true identity. ;1613 DC :January ::Alexander discovers a secret workroom where Manannan creates his magic spells. :May ::Alexander, far from the eyes of Manannan, learns magic, and eventually destroys the evil wizard by turning him into a cat. He then escapes from his house. :July ::Alexander visits the Oracle and much of his past and future is revealed to him. ::Alexander embarks on a ship with headed for a port across the ocean. ::The sailors turn out to be pirates. Alexander is captured and incarcerated in the ship's cargo hold. :September ::Alexander escapes from the pirates and begins his journey through the mountains to Daventry. ::The three headed dragon in Daventry snatches Rosella from her parents. ::October ::Alexander returns to Daventry and saves Rosella while destroying the great dragon. ::Having saved Rosella, Alexander finally meet his real parents. ::King Graham falls to a deathly illness. ::Rosella sees Genesta, a magic fairy, in the Magic Mirror, who can help her save her father. ::Rosella travels to the land of Tamir. ::Rosella retrieves the Magic Fruit and destroys the evil ruler Lolotte. ::Rosella is captured by the Lolotte and must quest to recover the sacred Unicorn, the Gold Egg laying Magic Hen and Pandora's Box to be granted her freedom. ::Lolotte promises Rosella to Edgar in marriage, who fell in love with her at first sight. ::Rosella defeats Lolotte who vows to get vengence with her last breath. ::Rosella also saves Edgar, turning him back into his human form. ::Edgar proposes to Rosella, but she refuses. ::Rosella returns to Daventry and saves her father with the fruit. :December ::Edgar returns to Etheria. He's kidnapped by the evil Malicia and turned into a troll. ;January 1614 DC :Mordack kidnaps Princess Cassima of the Green Isles. :The evil wizard Mordack, brother to Manannan, removes King Graham's castle, with his family, and places it in his control. :King Graham travels to Serenia with the aid of Cedric, to gain back his castle and family. ;1615 :February :King Graham and Cedric are captured by the Icebella while traveling through the snow covered mountains. :King Graham melts the Queen's heart with the sweet sound of music from his harp. She releases them soon after. :March :King Graham meets Cassima, a young princess stolen from the Lands of the Green Isles and slaved by Mordack. :Vizier Abdul Alhazred kills King Callaphin and Queen Alaria of the Green Isles. :King Graham destroys Mordack, attacking his fire form with water. :Alexander and Cassima meet for the first time. :Graham's castle and family are returned to Daventry. :Cassima returns to the land of the Green Isles. She learns about the death of her parents and that she is to marry the Vizier Abdul Alhazred, who now rules the land in her behalf. :June :Prince Alexander cannot forget the memory of Cassima but fails to locate the Lands of the Green Isles. :Cassima appears to Alexander through the magic mirror asking for his help. :July :Alexander sees the stars outside Cassima's windows and sets on an expedition by sea to the land of the Green Isles to find her, navigating by the stars. :October :A storm hits the ship, and this wrecks as it hits the shore of the unknown islands. :November :Alexander learns that the unknown islands are in fact the Land of the Green Isles he has searched so long for. :Alexander learns the Lands of the Green Isles are at war since the theft of each island's Sacred Treasure. :Alexander meets Abdul Alhazred, and learns that the vizier is to marry the recently orphaned, Princess Cassima. :Alexander discovers that Cassima is imprisoned in the tower of her own room. :December :Alexander travels to the land of the dead and brings Cassima's parents, King Callaphin and Queen Alaria back to life. :Alexander learns from the Black Cloak Society in a letter sent to the Vizier from a Sorcerer named Shadrack. He also learns that the Vizier is planning to kill the princess after the wedding. :Alexander discovers that the Vizier is the one that stole the Sacred Treasures from the islands. :A wedding is held between the Vizier and a fake Cassima (impersonated by the Genie Shamir). :Alexander stops the wedding and fights the Vizier, defeating him, with the aid of Cassima. :The vizier Abdul Alhazred is imprisoned. ;1616 DC :January :Prince Alexander and Princess Cassima wed in the Land of the Green Isles. :King Callaphin, Cassima's father, offers Prince Alexander the throne to the Land of the Green Isles, and he accepts. :May :Queen Valanice tries to talk her daughter into getting married, but she refuses. :Princess Rosella falls into a magical pool that is the gate to the world of Etheria. Her mother follows her. :Rosella meets King Otar, who tells her he brought her to the lands of Etheria. :Rosella meets Malicia, a powerful sorceress who wants to destroy Etheria by setting off a volcano. She's the sister to the Queen Titania, mother of Edgar. :June :Rosella learns that King Otar is not the true King, but a fake used by Malicia to accomplish her evil plans. :Rosella saves King Otar and reveals the real identity of the fake King. It's Edgar of Eldritch, who Rosella met on her adventures to Tamir. :July :Princess Rosella and Queen Valanice save the world of Etherea and its people. :Malicia is turned into a baby. :Edgar asks Rosella if he can court her and she accepts. :September :Peace and prosperity reign in the kingdom of Daventry until Lucreto, an archon of the Temple of the Sun, guardians of the Mask of Eternity, the symbol of light, truth and balance, sets a plot to destroy the Mask. :The Mask is broken and all the inhabitants of Daventry are turned into stone except for Connor, a fair villager who grabbed a piece of the broken Mask in the exact moment when the spell was activated, protecting him. :October :Princess Rosella travels to the Lands of the Green Isles, distressed about the news of Daventry. :Prince Alexander leads an expedition to save his father but fails, retreating back to his lands. :Connor journeys through the land of Daventry and beyond, gathering all the pieces of the Mask. :December :Connor fights Lucreto, defeating him. :Connor restores the Mask, and with it, the whole Kingdom of Daventry. ;1617 DC :January ::Vizier Abdul Alhazred's trial begins in the Land of the Green Isles. ::Rosella arrives to Daventry, after a long time away from home. ::A celebration is held in the Kingdom of Daventry to honor the Land's new hero, Connor McLyrr. :December ::The royal twins are cursed by a mysterious man in a black cloak. The Silver Lining: Shadows begins. Notes * The only official source to mention the withdrawals, King's Quest Companion never actually mentions any dates, and keeps refrences to the various withdrawals vague. The manuals never mention withdrawals and rather give a different theory of Daventry's existance, implying that Daventry existed on the earth of our past. The official date of C. 10,000 BGC gives a minimum date for when the first withdrawal could have possibly happened considering that Fairies were supposed to have withdrawn from the Other World as well. The date was formerly 4000 BDC in earlier versions of the TSL timeline, but changed to 10,000 BDC due to inspiration from the c. 10,000 BGC date in the official timeline. *According to the unofficial Daventry timeline created for The Silver Lining, the date of withdrawal occurred about 10.5 millenia ago (10,000 BDC, that means 10 millenia before the founding of the Kingdom of Daventry). Category:timelines